Charmer
by Stardust16
Summary: "You, Bree Davenport, are a heartless psychopath murderer. You're a monster who deserves to be killed and when I get out of prison, I won't hesitate to do so" "And you were my love. I forgive you and trust you because I still love you. Because you were, and still are, my love" Bree remembers all the good times she and Sebastian had before he turned on her. Dedicated to Daphrose.


**Hi everyone! As you probably know, Lea Ootori and I have held a Lab Rats Secret Santa for Christmas and New Years'. This story is dedicated to Daphrose because I am her Secret Santa. That's right, I'm her Secret Santa! Surprise! This story took a lot of planning and I swear, I continued brainstorming ideas for at least four entire days (which was hard because I had writer's block), until I finally decided to go with this plot.**

 **I got the idea for this Fanfiction while listening to "How To Save A Life" by The Fray (cover by Jess Moskaluke. The actual video I listened to is called '(AU) Bree & Chase – How To Save A Life'. It's an amazing music video, with an plot and even though it was Brase, it gave me an idea for a Bree/Sebastian Fanfiction. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it! It was real fun and I think it turned out pretty good. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Mr. Davenport," Bree turned her head and glanced at the boy whom she'd met earlier. He had spiky brown hair, he was at the advanced level and he looked very confident for being a new, well, one of the many new students at the Bionic Academy. "I would like to change my name from S-3...to Sebastian"_

 _"Really?" Bree heard Davenport say, "Because I always saw you as more of a Julio"_

 _'Sebastian' Bree thought, 'Sebastian…it's perfect. He's perfect' Bree giggled at S-3's new name and flashed a bright smile, to which he returned. The moment had only lasted for a second though because as soon as their eyes met, Sebastian ripped his gaze away and turned his attention back to Mr. Davenport._

 _"Julio isn't really my style" he said slowly, "I like Sebastian, thank you very much"_

 _"Well, alright then—" Bree tuned out her father's long speech about how he was perfect and how the Bionic Academy was an amazing place, where each of the former soldiers could train. Finally, the long assembly was over and everybody began going their separate ways. Bree was just about to step down from her spot on the narrow purple and black stage when she saw that she was being approached by Sebastian._

 _"Hey girl, what's your name?"_

 _"Bree" the middle bionic answered politely, "My name is Bree"_

 _"That's a real pretty name you have there" Sebastian says flirtatiously, "Goes well with your personality and status as the most beautiful girl in the Academy" He had then held out his hand and offered to help the bionic girl down from her spot in the narrow stage._

 _Bree frowned at this statement. They hadn't even been in the Academy for an entire day and he was already flirting with her?! He barely knew anything about her and vice-versa. Still, she took his hand and he had then gently helped her down from the stage._

 _"Thanks..." Bree paused, forgetting his name. Sebastian seemed to notice this and flashed another flirtatious smile. "Sebastian" he supplied helpfully._

 _"Right" Bree agreed. She had then cast a glance towards the room with the hydroloop and was a bit surprised to find that everybody was already at their classes. That meant she already had classes to teach. Sebastian, however, didn't notice this or just ignored it. "Well," Bree said finally, "I guess I'll see you around then Sebastian" Bree had then turned on her heels and left the room, with a million thoughts roaming around in her mind. Maybe this entire Bionic Academy thing wouldn't be so bad after all…_

* * *

 _"Guys, guys!" Bree screamed at her two idiotic brothers, "Stop fighting! We have to figure out a plan to save Bob before it's too late! He's our responsibility!"_

 _Just as Chase was about to say something, Sebastian spoke up instead. "She's right" he agreed as he pointed at the bionic girl._

 _Bree turned around, somewhat surprised by what Sebastian said. "Thanks for backing me up" she replied, "Means a lot"_

 _"Well thanks for having such lovely hair" Sebastian teased playfully._

 _Bree giggled and started playing with her hair as she walked over and stood beside him. 'No boy has ever said something like that to me before' she thought happily. She had then glanced at former S-3 and smiled. "You're a real charmer, Sebastian, you know that?"_

 _"Oh, you have no idea" he muttered under his breath. He had then glanced up at the bionic girl again and flashed another smile. Bree's eyes sparkled with happiness as she did so as well. "Trust me, Bree, you have no idea"_

* * *

 _"Oh no, I must've pushed the wrong button!" Sebastian shouted as he glanced at the now black screen. He'd been focusing and flirting too much with Bree, he must've accidentally mixed up the buttons!_

 _"Maybe it's because YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER!" Chase screamed back. Bree and Adam both took a step back, slightly afraid that Spike was going to come out. "You've been focusing so much on her, you mixed up the buttons and now we have no clue what's going on with Bob!" Chase continued screaming. "Thanks a lot, Sebastian! Because you're so much help" he added sarcastically._

 _"Chase, knock it off!" Bree defended her crush, "You yelling at him isn't going to help anything, especially Bob! He's alone in Mr. Davenport's jet, he has no clue what to do and he'd possibly going to die unless we come up with a solution to help him!"_

 _"Wow, 'cause that sure lifts our spirits" Adam said sarcastically._

 _"Whatever" Chase muttered, "I don't need to waste my time or breath yelling at some seriously messed up student. If he wants to try and put Bob in even more danger than he already is, then that's his choice, not mine"_

 _"Sorry about that, Breezy" Sebastian apologized, "You're right. You should become Mission Leader instead of Chase"_

 _"Oh, thanks" Bree giggled again, "But Chase is the Mission Leader. I don't need, or want, to take him away from that position"_

 _"Well you're still beautiful, sweet and smart. The three most important things I look for in a girl" Sebastian complimented._

 _Bree giggled again, charmed by Sebastian's many compliments. She didn't have very many feelings for him on the first day of the Bionic Academy, but who knows?! Maybe they did have a bit of a connection after all…_

* * *

" _But I'm the best student here!" Sebastian argued, "I've been acting every one of my classes! Without practice, how am I ever going to become Mission Leader?!"_

 _"Oh, that's just it. You won't" Chase replied, cockily, "Because I'm Mission Leader"_

 _"Yeah," Adam joined in, "Dude, you can't be Mission Leader too because then I'd have to make fun of both of you and there just aren't enough hours in the day. I need some 'Me Time'"_

 _"Chase, stop being such a control freak!" Bree defended her crush again, "Sebastian seems perfectly capable!"_

 _"Awh, thanks" Sebastian replied, glad somebody was finally taking his side and starting to see his point._

 _"My pleasure," Bree responded flirtatiously as she flashed another smile and continued giggling at the little 'connection' she and Sebastian had. She'd gone out with a few boys before, but none of them was like Sebastian. She had gone out with Owen for a short time, but they broke up because when she told him about the mission, he thought she was crazy and broke up with her. Then there was Marcus, who she had a teeny tiny crush on, but that didn't work out because, well, he tried to kill her and her family. She couldn't date him after that! Not to mention, he was dead._

 _"Okay, our next mission is going to be stopping…" Chase paused for a minute, "That" he finished. Bree rolled her eyes at how annoying her younger brother could be and Sebastian narrowed his eyes and glared at Chase. The youngest bionic had then went over to see what Adam was doing and Bree and Sebastian continued staring at each other. 'Nothing could destroy our relationship' Bree thought, cheerfully. Little did she know how wrong she was…_

* * *

 _"You might even say we're becoming…friends" Sebastian stated._

 _"Yeah. Which is pretty weird considering the two of us tried to kill each other" Chase agreed._

 _"You know I still haven't gotten that whole story" Sebastian mentioned, "What actually happened?"_

 _Chase hesitated, unsure of what to do. Mr. Davenport had told them all specifically not to tell the students about what really happened between them and Krane. It was a risk and neither of them wanted any of the students to assume the worst of the situation._

 _Telling Sebastian wouldn't do much, would it? Besides, it was only one student and Sebastian seemed like a good guy. He wouldn't go running around spreading rumours and telling everybody about what really happened between them and Krane. He also seemed to love Bree and wouldn't do anything to hurt, which was another reason he considered trusting him. He wouldn't do anything bad, especially if it meant breaking his sister's heart._

 _"Well, Im probably not supposed to say anything but," Chase started explaining, "The guy who created you was pure evil. His name was Victor Krane. He controlled your minds and made you his bionic soldiers."_

 _"Why would he do that if he was our father?" Sebastian questioned, confused._

 _"It was all part of his twisted plan to build a superior bionic race," Chase answered, "The only way to stop him was to take him out, so we did what we had to do"_

 _"Wow" Sebastian commented, not knowing what else to say._

 _"Yeah, but at least your safe now" Chase stated, "That's the most important thing"_

 _"I guess I just lucky Mr. Davenport took us in" Sebastian said, shocked. He wasn't shocked abiut what his father did, no, he was shocked that these 'bionic heroes' they called themselves took him out. He supposed his father wasn't a good guy, but he never deserved to die! He also couldn't believe Bree knew about all of this, and did it as well. Not only was it rude and mean, but it was also evil, cruel and heartless. Sebastian was about to say more about the matter when he noticed that Adam came running into the room, still wearing the goggles while screaming in terror._

 _"WOAH!" The oldest bionic yelled, "HELP, THEY'RE STILL CHASING ME!" Adam had then walked straight into the wall with the goggles on and fell back on to the ground._

 _"Adam, are you okay?" Chase asked, worried the invention he and Sebastian made had hurt his brother. He hoped his prank didn't go too far; He never wanted anyone to get hurt._

 _"That wall felt so real" Adam groaned from the ground. Chase groaned, annoyed as Sebastian muttered something, neither Chase or Adam could make out, under his breath._

* * *

 _"We give you…The Bionic Training Simulator!" Chase announced as he pulled the sheet off the invention he and his new friend created earlier. "May we have a volunteer?"_

 _After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian spoke up. "How about Mr. Davenport?" He suggested, "I mean, he is the reason we're all here, after all"_

 _"What? Me being the center of attention?" Donald questioned rhetorically as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the purple and silver platform. He had then skipped over to the invention, pleased that everyone's attention and focus was on him. "I couldn't possibly!" He said, though it was obvious the billionaire inventor's tone was opposite to what he meant._

 _"Go ahead and power up the mainframe" Sebastian instructed as he pointed to one of the buttons on the control desk near the machine._

 _"Alright then—" Davenport reached over and pushed the button, but instead of the machine turning on, it instead blasted him, making him crash back-first into the far wall. The billionaire inventor groaned, black dots already starting to cover his vision._

 _"Mr. Davenport!" Bree screamed, worriedly, as she raced over to her father and knelt down beside him with Leo, Chase and Adam following along behind her._

 _"Big D, are you alright?!" Leo shouted, anxiously._

 _"I don't get it!" Chase shouted, though he was trying his hardest to stay quiet, "Our design was flawless!"_

 _"Flawless? Don't you mean not flawless?!" Adam tried to insult his younger brother, to no avail._

 _"Come on, we better get him to the medic!" Bree instructed as she began to help her father up with the help of her brothers. She heard Sebastian yell something encouraging from behind them, but didn't look back. She was too worried about Davenport to focus on Sebastian._

 _Behind them, Sebastian watched the group leave the room. He waited till they were far enough and had then glare at the five of them, angrily. "You took away my father," he threatened, "I'm going to take away yours…"_

* * *

 _"This is crazy!" Chase exclaimed, surprised at what was going on, "Do you really think one of our own students would blow up the hydro-loop tunnel?!"_

 _"I'm gonna go with yes" Sebastian snickered as he made his appearance to the three bionic siblings._

 _"Sebastian?" Chase asked, confused and worried about his first best friend's antics, "What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm turning on you" Sebastian explained darkly, "Is it not clear?!"_

 _"Seems clear to me" Adam spoke cheerfully. He had then turned back to Sebastian, confused as well, "Wait, what are you doing?!"_

 _"I'm taking my family back—"_

 _"I thought we were your family" Chase interrupted._

 _"No. Families fight together for what's right. At least that's what my father believed before you took him out" Sebastian revealed the information to the bionic siblings._

 _"Your father?!" Bree asked softly, "How—"_

 _"Chase. He told me about him, he told me all sorts of things. I always wondered where we came from. Luckily Chase put the pieces together for me" Sebastain explained, "You took away my, or rather, our leader, and tried to pretend like nothing ever happened. Well, it's time for some payback"_

 _"Sebastian" Bree repeated, "Why are you doing this? We're the ones who took you in, we're the one who taught you everything. We didn't mean to take Krane out—"_

 _"Well, it wasn't by accident!" Sebastian shouted, "Stop pretending! Stop pretending that you didn't mean to, stop pretending that you didn't kill him! He was my father, Bree, and he deserved to live! He stood for what he believed, he never did anything wrong—"_

 _"Are you kidding me?!" Chase screamed, "He turned us against our family by using the Triton App on us! He completely broke Leo's arm and nearly killed Mr. Davenport with his control under you guys! Do you not understand we did what had to be done?!"_

 _"Oh, I'm clear on that. I'm also clear on the fact that YOU GUYS KILLED HIM! You killed my FATHER, my CREATOR and the only real PARENT I had! He died just because you guys didn't like what he stood for! He died because you all killed him!"_

 _"I still don't understand" Bree admitted, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I loved you. I-I thought you did too. Was that just a charade? Was I just a joke to you?"_

 _"You're not a joke to me, Bree" Sebastian replied. His eyes softened, but had then narrowed and turned dark with anger and hatred. "You're not a joke. No, you're a murderer"_

 _"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Adam screeched, "NO ONE BREAKS MY SISTER'S HEART! HEAR ME, NOBODY?!" Chase pulled Bree back a few steps, afraid of Sebastian purposely, or Adam accidentally, hurting her. Adam tackled Sebastian to the ground and started throwing punches. "NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY!"_

 _Sebastian threw Adam off of him and held Bree against the wall. Tears started falling and Bree did nothing to happen. Was this the end for her? She really liked Sebastian and thought he liked her too. Ever since the first day of the Bionic Academy, she thought he liked her. This was just like Owen, Marcus and all the other boyfriends or crushes she had. They all either left her, or turned on her. Yes, she admitted she did some terrible things, but that was the past. Did people still see her and her siblings as monsters to humanity?_

 _"You," Sebastian threatened, "You, Bree Davenport, are a ruthless, psychopath murder" Sebastian had then let the bionic girl drop from his grip and she fell to the floor harshly. The middle bionic guessed Adam and Chase were either fighting somebody else, were knocked unconscious or were dead. She hoped it was the first or the second one more than the third one._

 _Black dots started to cover her vision and Bree could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Tears still streamed down her face and continued doing so as Sebastian kicked her in the stomach while she was still on the ground. "And you," Bree whispered, her vision blackening and her tears still coming, "And you were my love"_

* * *

All those moments lead up to now, where Bree was standing behind the three evil bionics. The battle was finally over, the Academy was taken off of lockdown, Donald and Perry survived the train wreck, Sebastian, Lexi and Tank were now handcuffed and unconscious, unable to do anymore harm.

"The authorities are on their way to pick you guys up" Davenport instructed as he glared down at the evil former-bionics. At that moment, five policemen came out of the hydro-loop and began taking the rebellion's away.

"This isn't over," Sebastian vowed as the police lead him to the hydro-loop, "I will get my revenge and I will destroy all of you" He had then glanced at Bree and narrowed his eyes. "Especially you, Bree Davenport. You are a heartless person who doesn't deserve to be in this world. When I do come back for my revenge, I'll be starting with you. Because you murdered my father, I will destroy you, your family and everything you stand for. I will destroy you, just like you destroyed my father"

"We get it, he's dead, we killed him!" Adam interrupted, annoyed, "Let it go already!"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian" Bree apologized, "I'm sorry you feel this way, but I don't feel regret for what I've done. Krane was going to hurt people, innocent people who didn't deserve to die, and I just did what had to be done. And to be honest, I'd do it all over again if I had to" Bree had then glanced at Adam, Chase, Donald, Leo and Perry. "Would it be okay if I had a moment alone with Sebastian?" she asked, "Please?"

"Sure," Donald agreed, "But as soon as your done you don't get another moment. As soon as your finished, Sebastian has to be taken away"

"Alright then" Bree replied. She had then watched everyone leave, presumably going to go and tell the students of the situation and of what happened with Krane. Lexi and Tank were taken away, but Sebastian still remained, just like Bree asked.

"You're stupid for doing this. I may not have my bionics, but I will find a way to escape and I will get my revenge"

"I'm sure you will" Bree replied, "But in all honesty, I don't regret my actions. I did what I had to do and if I had to do it all over again, I would"

"You're a monster. You're a monster who deserves to be killed and when I get out of prison, I won't hesitate to do so"

"And you were my love, Sebastian. You were my love and even though you betrayed me and my family, I forgive you. I forgive you for all you've done and though you nearly killed me, I still trust you. I hope you can forgive me too"

"Is that all?" The policeman asked.

"That's all" Bree whispered. She took a few steps back and watched as the policeman poisoned the rebellion leader with some sort of mysterious liquid. Not even a second later, Sebastian's eyes shut and he had then fell unconscious. She watched quietly as the policeman easily took him away and Bree had to bite her tongue to stop herself from sobbing.

"I forgive you" the middle bionic whispered from afar, "I forgive you and trust you because I still love you. Because you were, and still are, my love"

* * *

 **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Excellent? This way my first Bree/Sebastian Fanfiction, so please let me know how I did.**

 **On a totally unrelated topic: This is my first Fanfiction of 2016! Woo hoo! Lots of more stories should be coming pretty soon and I'm super excited for the New Year! Did anybody else stay up for the countdown?! What did you guys do for New Years'? WOO HOO! HAPPH NEW YEARS', FANFICTION FRIENDS!**

 **Sorry about that, I got a little overexcited...**

 **Back to the topic! Here's a recap for some readers who may be a bit confused: It all starts on the first day of Bionic Academy. Sebastian and Bree meet and instantly form a connection, but Bree still has doubts. Over time their relationship grows stronger and Bree starts to feel something toward him, but Chase tries to break them up (protectiveness, jealously, take your pick). After working on a project together, Sebastian and Chase become friends. However, this is only for a short time because when Sebastian asks about the entire 'Krane Situation', Chase spills everything even though he wasn't supposed to. This turns Sebastian evil and after discovering this, Bree is heartbroken. However, she still forgives him for all he's done, still trusts him and still loves him because even though Sebastian broke her heart, he was her love and Bree would never forget that.**

 **Kind of a sad love story? And yes, I am a Maree shipper, so I did mention Marcus once or twice. I'm planning to write a one-shot about them pretty soon.**

 **I also have a new poll on my profile, regarding the sequel to The Nutty Cracker. Please vote on what fairy tale you want Adam to star in next and if you have a suggestion, please PM me and I'll put it as one of the choices on my poll.**

 **Thanks goes to EmeraldTulip, Susz, Astri. Angels and Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or for giving me story ideas and suggestions. I really appreciate it because when I didn't have inspiration, these were the users that helped me out. They're all fantastic writers, so I encourage you to check them out!**

 **I also have one more Video/Song Recommendation. It's called 'Bree & Sebastian- Weak Heart' and it's an amazing video, so I encourage you all to check it out!**

 **Last, but not least, I have a shout-out to Daphrose. She's one of the people who inspired me to write Fanfiction and out of everybody who signed up, she was my giftie. This Fanfiction is, once again, dedicated to her. She's one of the best writers on the Lab Rats Archive and one of my Fanfiction role models. Daphrose, if you read this, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**

 **That's all for now. Please review and tell me what you thought. Remember, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Until the next Fanfiction! Have a super-fun, spectacular and all around awesome New Years'!**

 **~Stardust**


End file.
